dominicproductionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Captain Observative
Captain Observative is a super-hero that constantly states the obviouse when observing something. Although he is usually looking out for evil, he sometimes plays video games or watches soap operas. His arch enemy is Evil Guy. 'Background' Total Randomness 3 Captain Observative first appears in Total Randomness 3, where he is looking at a stick with great care. He finally declairs that he is holding a stick. Total Randomness 4 Captain Observative re-appears in Total Randomness 4, when he is seen standing in an open space and states that he is indeed standing in The Field. Total Randomness 5 Captain Observative makes his special appearance in an entire video dedicated to him! The captain can be seen going through his day-to-day activities. During this video, Captain Observative's secret identity is partly revealed, and he can be seen fighting with another enemy that seems to be Mallory. Total Randomness 6 Captain Observative returns as a minor character in Total Randomness 6. He can shortly be seen telling a dog that it is a dog. He is also seen at the end of the episode, watching The Young and the Hopeless, (in which he seems very emotional). Finally, it is shown that two strange figures, (Evil Guy and The Spy) are watching him, ready for an attack. Total Randomness 7 Captain Observative makes his final appearance in Total Randomness 7. He is in the last scene, facing off against Evil Guy. During this confrontation, Evil Guy states that he is planning on destroying the world! Captain Observative states that Evil Guy is an evil mastermind, and the two prepare to fight. The fight doesn't last long though, Captain Observative quickly punches Evil Guy, causing him to run off. Captain Observative then states that he has saved the day again. Walrus Man the Movie - Trailer Captain Observative finally returns in Walrus Man the Movie - Trailer. In his first scene, he is shown asking Walrus Man if he needs some help. At his side is none other than Lazy Boy. He appears again looking out a window at the rain. He is then seen running through the rain calling for Walrus Man. In his last appearance, he, Walrus Man and Lazy Boy gather around to listen to Hobo Cop's pep-talk. After hearing this, the captain says that he is with the plan. The Tyler Show Although Captain Observative doesn't appear in The Tyler Show, he is mentioned multiple times by Evil Guy and Tyler. 'Personality' Captain Observative is often very serious, and he doesn't seem to show much emotion most of the time. However, he seems to be VERY emotional while watching his soap operas. He is very dedicated to his job, and will stop at nothing to make the world a better place. 'Attire' Captain Observative dresses completely in blue. His mask covers the top part of his face, and he wares a blue cape. He often wears slippers, and a blue piece of cloth can be seen on his shoulder. 'Trivia' *Due to Dominic not completely knowing how to use background music, Robert can be seen playing background music in the Captain's first appearance. *Captain Observatives "cape" is actually a towel. *Captain Observatives original name was going to be: Captain Obviouse. But this name was already taken by multiple people. *Captain Observative wasn't going to come back in Dominic Productions, but this was changed.